Gohan
by Frozen Megami
Summary: Goku reflects on Gohan's birth before he is to face his older brother, Raditz. But, will Piccolo's absence in Goku's biggest crisis lead Earth's Greatest Hero to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. **

Title: Gohan

Father-son centric

Summary: Goku reflects on Gohan's birth before he is to face his older brother, Raditz. Will Piccolo's absence in Goku's greatest crisis lead Earth's Greatest Hero to the dark side? One-Shot

**Gohan**

The day he was born I knew all had changed. There were no longer any suspicions just pure facts. My son is everything and everyone else was nothing.

I can remember the clear shock along with denial written on Krillin's face as I made my decision.

"He said a hundred right?" I questioned. There was no way I was going to get this wrong when my son's life was at risk.

Krillin's eyes stared into mine's in horror. The disbelief reflected off his eyes as he nodded robotically. "Why are you asking, Goku? You aren't really considering his offer."

I didn't say anything. My mind was trying to figure out where the nearest city was located.

Krillin's angry voice broke apart my thoughts, "You've fought bigger and won! What makes this situation so different?"

It happened by instinct. The hand that closed around Krillin's throat holding him off the ground unconsciously tightened while his words echoed in my head.

"The difference is that now I have a son. One that may die at any second because of the brother I just found out about. Can you tell what's different now, Krillin?" I explained.

Bulma's shocked gasp didn't escape my ears.

"I meant that you shouldn't rush into anything, Goku." Krillin wheezed out, "Think about it for a second. There is always another way."

Master Roshi was quick to agree. His old form slowly easing beside me placing a soothing hand on my shoulder. "Krillin's right, Goku. Give us a second to think and we can find a way to save Gohan."

I took time to think it over. 'Gohan was in danger. My brother was far stronger than me; he was ruthless both with his power and bargaining. Honestly, there was no promise that he wouldn't kill Gohan before tomorrow. He would probably just kill him when he got annoyed.'

Gohan's smiling face flashed through my mind. All the memories of my son crying surfaced. I loved Gohan's gentle nature, but I wasn't so naïve to think that Raditz would love it if Gohan could work even his mother's nerves. There was no other way. It had to be fast. I had to bring it to Raditz, before Raditz brought me a dead body.

I looked into my long time best friend's eyes. He knew what was coming. Krillin's quiet voice played against the hand still holding him, "Goku, you can't? I won't let you."

Tears glossed over Bulma's eye. Her grief filled words rung in my head like a wind chime, "Goku, please. Don't do this. You're Earth's _Hero_."

They were words that sealed away all doubt. I was Earth's Hero, but now I am father.

Roshi tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Good bye, my friends." I muttered. The quick action of my arm easily broke his neck. It was an instant death; yet, the alarm of it all paralyzed Roshi and Bulma long after it. Each one went down with the flick of my wrist or thrust of my arm. I had never noticed how easy it was to kill a _human_.

Three down. Only ninety-seven to go.

I think I'll have my son back by dinner.

**Fin**

AN: My first DBZ fan fiction! Please forgive or just point out any spelling or grammar issues in a review. I just finished watching DBZ Kai and this undeniable urge to write about Goku's other option hit me. Gohan's small cry for his dad set the whole thing into action. I wanted a darker Goku that actually put family before Earthly Crisis.

I'm thinking of keeping this as a One-Shot, however that may change. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Father-son centric

Summary: Goku reflects on Gohan's birth before he is to face his older brother, Raditz. Will Piccolo's absence in Goku's greatest crisis lead Earth's Greatest Hero to the dark side? One-Shot

**Chapter Two: Kami's Work**

I didn't like killing, but it had to be done. The chant of those words kept circulating around my mind; yet, it didn't ease the burning in my heart. Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi had been by my side for years, decades. They helped form the foundation for who I am today. I just wish they could have been the people I spent tomorrow with.

It could have been different. I hadn't planned on adding them to the list. They'll make it to heaven though. At least I can count on that. I guess in the end they were helping me save Gohan and I could never regret taking one step forward to having my son back.

Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi were three lives that weren't going to be taken in vein.

I had bypassed the first city to get to small town. I knew for sure that the city would broadcast the deeds; however, the town barely kept televisions. I couldn't risk getting the other Z-Fighters involved. I needed time to be on my side.

When I arrived at the town I hovered over it for a minute taking in the view. Cozy. The whole layout of the town screamed peaceful or simple. Kids played in their school's playground, adults hustled through the streets, and ranch animals littered home yards.

I swear I'll undo it all. I'll gather the Dragon Balls and restore whatever I destroy. Ninety-seven, that's how many I needed. However, to keep it quiet I would need to kill them all. Ninety-seven bodies and the rest I would turn to ash.

Gohan's first days on Earth kept rotating through my mind. His small hands grasping my finger as he looked up at me with such trusting eyes. He would just lay down on me and Chichi's bed staring at me. It was as if I was some being beyond words to describe. Chichi would giggle and say I was her and Gohan's own personal Kami. Her words coupled with Gohan's gaze made me happier beyond anything I had ever experienced. A joy that not even training or a good match could create. After that day I trained for them, not for myself.

Thoughts of Kami had me realizing a new threat. Kami would no doubt contact the other fighters once he learned of Raditz or my plans. I had to move faster. There wasn't room to mourn. I knew what needed to be done and I would do no more than was necessary.

In speed only used for fighting I swept into the town. One aimed shot after another until easily ten hearts were penetrated. Each one I caught before they could even fall to the ground. It was after that chaos broke loose. A scream sounded through the streets. People poured out of building all too curious for their own good. Like Bulma and Roshi, the site of a dead body paralyzed them. A fatal mistake all humans seem to have. If I had to compare to anything it was like dominoes. I was a master of martial arts. No matter which way I looked at it I was a trained killer. Something that worked in my benefit as bodies piled up in minutes. The screams couldn't reach me when all I could think about was my son's worshipping gaze.

**Fin**

AN: Here it is. I think I have a plot to fit the story. Tell me what you think, because I'm excited about this one! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Father-son centric

Summary: Goku reflects on Gohan's birth before he is to face his older brother, Raditz. Will Piccolo's absence in Goku's greatest crisis lead Earth's Greatest Hero to the dark side? One-Shot

**Chapter Three: The Innocent**

It was done. A hundred bodies and a town was the price. I thought that if I kept thinking abut it in bundles I wouldn't feel as bad; I wouldn't feel like I was the bad guy. However the churning in my gut proved me wrong.

The town was pretty defenseless. Their adult population didn't know how to handle my unearthly person. But they weren't what nagged at my conscience. The children in the playground had heard the commotion. They started gathering near the fence in innocent interest. I wasn't certain. But, they had probably seen me pack the bodies into Bulma's capsules. Their eyes wide in disbelief as teachers flooded into the playground trying to rush them back into the "safe" confines of the school building.

I had just lifted off the ground when I spotted a boy that looked disturbingly like Gohan. They shared the same deep expressive eyes, bowl cut hair do, and small frame. It froze my heart.

I started to rise above the town. I didn't want to be able to see the faces or the expressions of all those I was about to end. But, my eyes couldn't look away from the child. His deep green eyes watched my every move. They bore witness as I hovered above his town gathering the energy needed to destroy it. It was the reason I kept hesitating. I wanted to gather him in my arms. I wanted to save him from the destruction. I needed Gohan to be safe. It wasn't until an adult swept the boy into their arms and ran for the school that I noticed what was wrong. That boy wasn't Gohan. Before I could hesitate again I threw the attack. Rooted to my spot in the air as I saw the little boy wave goodbye to me. He and the woman ran into the school just prior to the town being turned to ash.

I broke down. My shoulders heaved with the force of my sobs. Tears streaked my cheeks and I allowed myself to howl in pain. I wanted nothing more than this day to be over, to have my son in my arms, and my family in one bed under my protective gaze. I wanted to wake up tomorrow and act like this never occurred. Chichi would make breakfast and we'd all sit around the table stuffing our faces ignorant to the evils of this universe. That's all I wanted. Except, first I had to get my son back.

If I wanted my son back by dinner I needed to move faster. Without another look at the town, I sped off to where it all began, Master Roshi's Island. From there I'd follow in the direction Raditz left.

**Fin**

AN: First, thank you to all who reviewed. I love knowing how people respond to my works, even if it is just an update appeal. I know this isn't a long chapter, but bear with me. The next chapters following will break the 1,000 word count. Thank you for reading! R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Father-son centric

Summary: Goku reflects on Gohan's birth before he is to face his older brother, Raditz. Will Piccolo's absence in Goku's greatest crisis lead Earth's Greatest Hero to the dark side? One-Shot

**Chapter Four: A Safety Net**

How much time has passed? The question kept nagging me. I couldn't help but think I'm still moving too slow. I kept thinking that I had made a million mistakes. I shouldn't have hesitated; I should have followed in Raditz's direction. The list just went on and on as I struggled to push myself faster. If anymore harm befell Gohan I could never or would ever forgive myself.

Master Roshi's Island came into view along with a certain meditating green man. His eyes were closed, squeezed shut in concentration, before they slowly opened to glower at me. It seemed that no matter how much time passed Piccolo would always carry a special dislike for me. When I set foot on the island, Piccolo uncoiled from his meditating position to loom over my shorter form. I didn't have time for another mindless tug-of-war fight, so I cut to the chase.

"What is it, Piccolo?" A hairless green eyebrow rose at the sound of my irritated and stressed out voice.

"I want to know where those pathetic beings you call friends are."

I managed to keep a straight face as he mentioned Master Roshi and the others. It didn't stop my heart from speeding up though. Why was Piccolo here? Did Kami tell him what happened? Too many questions were popping into my head. I didn't have time for any of them or their answers. Gohan is still in danger.

"Why are you looking for them?"

His glare darkened. It was a clear sign that he also wasn't in the mood for questioning. "You mean to tell me that you haven't felt another, larger, energy besides ours? There is a mammoth mass of muscles lumbering through the atmosphere spewing on about some Cat-Car-Rat and you haven't noticed." Piccolo seemed to force the words through his teeth as his right eyebrow twitched.

My mouth moved quicker than my brain could comprehend. "Kakarot." I corrected.

The name probably stopped Piccolo's forming insult. "How do you know?" He asked.

A heave sigh left my lips before I explained how Raditz found me. "Raditz, the one you're talking about, came to me. Turns out he's my long-lost-alien brother and my birth name is Kakarot. He took my son and I need to get him back. I'm leaving, Piccolo. I'm getting my son back."

"Not without me. He's strong, Goku. Neither of us have the strength to stand up to him alone. The only chance we have of winning is if I go with you. There is only a slight possibility of overpowering him, but it's better than nothing." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow or two. A cold smirk lifted the side of his green face as he spoke with confidence, "It'll be like taking two monkeys out with one stone. We kill him. I kill you. The world ends by my hands within the next week."

A bark of laughter bubbled in my throat. There's just something warm and steadying when one can count on a person to never change, even if it was Piccolo's dark sense of humor.

"You got a deal. It looks like we're a team. A partnership to only last till Raditz is taken care of." I mumbled back in agreement.

My eyes turned to scan over the now desolate island. This would probably be my last time ever seeing this place. No more happy memories would be made here. A white circular device caught my eye. Piccolo kept his eyes on me as I picked up the device and turned it around in my hands.

"It's a Dragon Ball Locator." I mumbled out. The back of my eyes stung as I realized that I had lost my greatest friends.

"Are we leaving or not? I don't have time to stare off into the distance, Goku." Piccolo's sarcastic voice broke me out of my trance.

"Yeah, Piccolo. This should lead us right to Raditz." I explained while waving the locator beside my head.

Together we took to the air. Both of us lost in our thoughts. Doubts didn't start to plague my mind until a few minutes later. Honestly, I hadn't put much thought into joining with Piccolo. What would happen if Piccolo charged in head first? No, he wasn't like that. The green man in question always favored strategy, however would Raditz kill Gohan over Piccolo's appearance? There are just too many ifs, ands, and buts to see how everything would turn out.

I need a plan. I want a safety net to fall back on if things went from worse to unimaginably terrible. A small smile formed on my face as I mulled over what I was thinking. 'Chi-Chi looks like you're rubbing off on me.'

"Goku, why is your brother here now?"

"He said I was supposed to conquer and destroy the planet. But, when I was little I bumped my head so hard I guess the destructive-take-over-the-world part of me kind of disappeared. Now he said if I don't destroy Earth with him, he and two others will."

"Great, just what I need three rampaging monkeys taking my job", he muttered. His eyes narrowed in thought before he asked, "Do you know of any weaknesses?"

I stayed silent as I tried to remember anything that would help us out. "His tail. That's his weakness. I remember when someone grabbed my tail. I couldn't even move. It was like I was paralyzed. That and our sudden appearance should give us an advantage."

"He'll know we're coming. He has a device that can detect energy. We'll just have to work with the tail." He grumbled under his breath.

The locator let out a squealing like sound as it sensed a dragon ball near us.

'Hold on Gohan. I'm almost there. I'll have you back at home soon.' I thought.

Raditz deep voice could be heard from below us, "Kakarot is here!"

Without a second thought I descended from the clouds with Piccolo by my side. My heart began to race as my eyes looked for Gohan. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where was he? Was he all right? Did something happen to him? I couldn't even pay attention to Raditz ranting. I couldn't see Gohan. I didn't want to think about being to late.

"Where's Gohan!" I shouted.

"Where are the hundred human bodies?" Raditz asked me back.

I could see Piccolo raise an eyebrow at the question. Begrudgingly, I pulled out the capsules that housed the remains of friends and innocent souls. In quick succession, I flicked out each capsule off my finger. The sound of each one exploding on the ground echoed through my ears as dirt rose into the air. The breeze blew the unsettled dirt away leaving a tall pile of dead bodies behind. I couldn't look at the destruction I had caused. All I wanted was Gohan. I had done my part and Raditz needed to do his.

Through gritted teeth I demanded, "Give me back Gohan."

**Chapter Four Fin**

**Word Count: **1,174

**AN:** Here it is! The chapter contains more than 1,000 words. Piccolo comes into the picture and with him comes a shocking display of the Earth's Greatest Hero's sin. Thank you all for reading and a special thank you to those who have left a review for any of my story's chapters. I really do love hearing the feedback. Oh, another thanks for those who have checked out my other stories! Summer is almost at its end, so I'll do my best to get one or two more chapters out before I'm locked up on campus.

**AN: **Special thanks to **gue22** for clearing up the Namek confusion. I didn't know when Goku found out Piccolo was from Namek, but it is after the Raditz episodes. I just took out the "Namek" and replaced it with other descriptions.


End file.
